The only exception
by Nocturnals
Summary: Era ese cariño inexistente, aquella dulzura empalagosa. Era el amor. Neji Hyugga era su única excepción. Y con él, comenzaba de a poco a creer en el amor./ Basado en "the only exception" de "Paramore"/ NejiTen


**|_.-°-._| The Only Exception ****|_.-°-._|**

* * *

_Disclaimer; Naruto no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes. El relato esta basado en una canción; "The only exception" de "Paramore". Esta historia no tiene fines de lucro._

* * *

Aún recordaba con total claridad aquello en las noches. Esas madrugadas en las que llegaba de una misión y de vez en cuando se le daba por ir al departamento de él en vez del propio. Solo de vez en cuando. TenTen había entrado como si fuera su propia casa, porque pasaba más tiempo de lo normal allí. Y lo sabia, algo que la asustaba.

Él le había ofrecido su cama, era muy caballeroso como para dejarla en el sofá y mucho más para compartir cama con ella. Porque la quería y la respetaba, no solo por tontos modales. Él lo sabía y lo atormentaba.

Terminaron ambos en el sofá, ella muy tozuda para dejarse encasillar en el papel de damita y aceptar la caballerosidad. No era una princesa, por más que él insistiera en ser su caballero. No tenían sueño, mintieron, y se acostaron en el sofá a ver películas.

No recuerdan en que momento se durmieron, y mucho menos cuando apagaron el televisor. Ella se despierta y se siente bien, reconfortada por aquellos brazos que se ceñían en su cintura. Entonces parpadeó y el hechizo se rompió. Apretó los parpados y su boca se convirtió en una línea. Se asusto, otra vez.

Tenía miedo, pánico, mejor dicho. Se levanto, procurando no despertarlo y escribiendo una disculpa en un papel salió tan sigilosa como entro. No creía en el amor. ¿Para qué creer en algo que no existe? Llegó a su casa y allí estaba su padre, preparando el desayuno, con su típica mirada ausente y triste.

Ella no quería terminar así.

-Hola pá- Lo saluda, le da un beso en la mejilla y toma una manzana- No desayunare, estoy cansada y acabo de llegar.

Miente, como siempre lo hace.

Se encierra en su cuarto y piensa que, le guste o no, es parecida a ella. A aquella mujer que se fue diciendo que no la olvidarían por más que el tiempo pasara. Y tuvo razón, acepto. Su padre quedó con el corazón roto y aunque intentó rearmarlo, siempre la tristeza volvía a él y lo trizaba de nuevo. Suspiró y tomó su campera, no podía dormir.

Salió a caminar, y a su paso encontró a muchos conocidos. La gran mayoría chicos que, por alguna razón que no comprendía del todo, intentaban cortejarla. Negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, cortejar a una mujer que no quiere ser cortejada era una estupidez.

Le daba miedo, porque sabía que todos fingían un mundo lleno de esa porquería que habían inventado para no sentirse mal en un mundo fatal. Porque el amor era una farsa.

De vez en cuando se le acercaban, valientes, la invitaban a un café y ella guardaba la prudente distancia. Cómoda, sin aceptar sus regalos y siempre pagando su consumo.

No era una princesa enamoradiza, no quería un caballero de brillante armadura. No lo necesitaba, de igual modo que no necesitaba al amor.

Porque no existía, y si existiera, le temía. Porque ya había visto los estragos que hacia, y sentía aun ese huequito. El amor no duraba, y lo sabía en el fondo de su alma.

Se levanta y se va, con una buena excusa, el chico es lindo y le sonríe. Pero ella no quiere acercarse más de lo apropiado, más de lo cómodo.

Pero tiene una maldita excepción, la única excepción a las reglas de no enamorarse que se autoimpuso.

Mientras camina recuerda como con él cualquier distancia era cómoda, que no tiene temor a sentarse a su lado, sonreír en serio y bromear. Porque aunque él no mostrara mucho, era humano, y sentía.

Sonríe, recuerda con cariño aquellos momentos bajo la sombra de los árboles después de los entrenamientos. Las cenas improvisadas que, aunque poco apetitosas, le encantaban. Las conversaciones amenas, usualmente monólogos de ella. Suelta una risita tímida, que no pudo reprimir, al recordar sus suaves ronquidos.

Entonces para en seco, sintiendo un hueco distinto al de siempre. Señor, teme acercarele otra vez, porque el momento de aceptarlo se va haciendo cada vez más inminente. Lo sabe, y tiene miedo, lo entiende y huye de el. Ese asqueroso sentimiento que sabe que no dura para siempre, que deja más daño que dulzura y que, le guste o no, siente.

Y lo necesita a él, a la única persona que no intenta cortejarla de modo obvio, quizá ni lo intentara, a él, al maldito Hyugga que logro hacerla desesperar. Suspiró otra vez y de la nada sintió ganas de llorar, demonios, él nunca le haría daño. Alzó la vista y miro a aquella pareja de ancianos, tomados de la mano, sonriéndose con dulzura… tan… enamorados.

Además le gustara o no, lo necesitaba, no se sentía entera sin él. Emprendió camino, siendo llevaba por sus pies hasta su departamento, sin importarle que este en los territorios de su clan y que la gente se voltee a mirarla.

Entra de nuevo, sigilosa y se desliza hasta el sofá donde Neji aún duerme. Sonríe, allí están sus suaves ronquidos, esa expresión relajada y un silencio cómodo y ameno. Se acerca y de nuevo, se mete en su abrazo.

Pensó en aquellos matrimonios que aún duraban, con un amor inagotable, con esa entupida farsa que le llenaba el alma. Era ese cariño inexistente, aquella dulzura empalagosa. Era el amor. Y Neji Hyugga era su única excepción.

Y con él, comenzaba de a poco a creer en el amor. Quizá no fuera ese día, ni el próximo ni la siguiente semana la que daría el primer pasó. Mientras tanto, estaba a gusto entre sus brazos. Tomó el papel con la disculpa, estirando el brazo y lo guardo entre sus ropas.

Aunque dudaba y a pesar de que siempre estaría insegura… empezaba a creer que la basura del amor sí existía.

Y ella no amaba, no creía en ello, y no quería hacerlo. Ella seria la típica desenamorada. Pero para toda regla, hay una excepción, y la suya tenía nombre y respiraba en su nuca, haciéndole cosquillas.

Rió. De a poco había logrado enamorarla.

-Idiota- Susurró, hundiéndose en su pecho.

_Su_ idiota, pensó, antes de cerrar los ojos y dormir.

* * *

_**¿Reviews?**_


End file.
